


sincere as a melody

by purrfectgf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lukanette, Lukanette Month, Lukanette September 2019, One Shot Collection, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrfectgf/pseuds/purrfectgf
Summary: a collection of one shots about a boy who loves a girl who inspires a new song in his heart | for lukanette september





	1. soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 1 | first meeting

Growing up, Luka found himself wondering how someone knew they met the one. In the movies, it came with a swell of music, a rush of wind and you instantly knew. In real life, people say it takes work and time and a soulmate is someone you’re willing to bare yourself to. There were various answers to his question, but he still was unsure.

He never knew if soulmates were real, especially after observing his parents growing up and their rocky relationship. Watching rom coms, love was sweet confessions at midnight, flowers and returning home to the love of your life. But, for him, the love he saw consisted of arguing at 3 am, packing up and leaving the ones you love behind. If that what love really was, he’d rather not have anything to do with soulmates or love.

And then it happened. A girl stepped into his life, the one who made his life brighter and brought a new song into his world. He didn’t realize it immediately when they first met. Marinette stepped into his room and he immediately heard the song in her heart. It was a sad song, one with heartbreak and despair. All he could think of was to make her day a bit brighter. When she asked him for his Jagged Stone guitar pick with her eyes lit up, how could he say no? 

The first meeting left him yearning for more, for many more meetings and wishing to learn more about her. Over time, he found himself drawn to her. The way she smiled even when everything seems to go wrong. The way her blue eyes lit up when she talked about fashion and her latest designs. The way she was always willing to help those she cared for. It was in those small moments of admiring her and talking to her that he found himself slowly opening up to the idea of soulmates. 

Before he realized it, he found himself watching for her when his sister would bring her friends over. He began writing songs with her in mind. The amount of love songs Luka scribbled during class would’ve been an embarrassing amount, if he didn’t like how much they played in his head. However, a brief flicker in the back of his mind wondered if they were even meant to be.

For she loved another boy, a sun who enveloped her entire sky, and he was only the moon who hid in the darkness, wishing to shine in her universe. Luka knew better than to force himself into her orbit, as there’s nothing worse than a love that’s only doomed to burn and crash. Seeing her eyes light up around the blond-haired boy left a brief sense of unease in his heart. But, all he ever wanted was for her to be happy and to be her own star. 

Then, a brief ray of sunlight broke through the darkness and she took his hand and he felt his entire being burst into song. Marinette began inviting him out to hang out with her from ice skating to a Jagged Stone concert. She complimented his music and he listened to her talk about her designs. Their days were filled with sending each other inside jokes and pictures of their works in progress. Their nights were filled with deeper and sweet conversations and sleepy voices chatting on the phone.

Unlike the movies where the lights sparkled and you realized who your soulmate was on a gorgeous beach, Luka realized it when he found himself lying on his bed next to her at 3 am. She was there next to him, smiling and attempting to tickle him as he laughed and begged her to stop. Watching her with her eyes so bright, Luka found himself suddenly knowing she was his soulmate and that she’s the one who makes his life better just by being in it. 

When he met her, she burst into his life through his bedroom door and into his heart. And, now he couldn’t picture his life any other way, except with her by his side.


	2. anything for the girl i love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2 | first concert

Crowds were never Marinette's forte. The constant jostling of people's bodies back and forth, the heavy smell of sweat in the air, and the constant voices right in her ear were the highest form of hellish torture. The only exception to her avoidance of crowds were concerts. The music resounding through the audience, the excitement buzzing in the air, and the way it felt like every single beat was resonating through every cell of her being.

This particular Jagged Stone concert especially left her blissfully happy as Luka was by her side, waiting for the concert to start. Months ago, when tickets went live for the concert, they both instantly ordered their tickets at the same time. And now the moment was finally here, their first concert. Marinette's cheeks were redder than she ever thought possible as she became all too aware of how close she was to him.

Was it a date? Was it simply an outing of friends? In her head, she was still not sure. Being used to mixed signals left her unsure of where she stood with Luka. The brushing of hands as they hung out after classes, the soft smiles he gave her when she didn't appear to be looking, the way his songs seemed to truly capture as she wanted to be seen.

But, she felt content with standing next to him, waiting for the concert, waiting for perhaps more than that.

"Mari, I think it's going to start now!" Luka turns to her and smiles as Jagged appears in the stage and screams out to the crowd.

"Hello people of Paris! I'm Jagged Stone! Are you ready to rock and roll?"

The crowd's cheers envelop Marinette as she strains to see the stage. However, being short and large crowds didn't mix well as she realized she could barely see Jagged at all. Frowning, she tries her hardest to move forward and see more clearly, but ends up bumping into Luka.

"Are you alright Marinette?" He looks at her worriedly as she shakes her head.

"No, it's fine, I just can't really see the stage but I'm sure it'll be better later on."

Luka makes a hmm sound and then smiles. "What if I lifted you up on my shoulders? Then you'd be able to see the stage, right?”

A sudden fantasy of her being lifted up in Luka’s arms flashed through Marinette’s mind and she nods. “Sure, I think so!”

He bends down, and gestures his arms outward, as if to catch her from drowning in the sea of people.

“Here, climb on.”

She slowly wraps her legs around his shoulders, and he stands up, holding her closely.

As he gets up, she finally sees the stage and Jagged strumming his guitar and she couldn’t help but let go of a scream of pure happiness.

“Thank you Luka, for carrying me!”

“Of course Marinette, anything for the girl I love.”

Marinette’s face flushes as she realized what he said and she looks down at him.

“Wait, what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u all for the sweet comments and the kudos last chapter!!!!! i really appreciate them and i got so happy seeing them, i was nearly in tears, also anyone watch that latest desperada ep??? im,,,, an emotional mess


	3. one kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3 | first fashion show

“Yowch, that pin really hurts, you know that?“

"Shut up, you’re just whining so I can give you a kiss to make you feel better.”

“Would that be so bad?”

Luka grins down at her, but his grin quickly turned into a grimace as Marinette pinned down the suit near his legs.

“It has to be perfect. After all, it’s my first fashion show.”

Within a month, Marinette would be showing her designs at a small fashion show outside the Dupain-Cheng bakery. With the help of her friends and connections she made with various celebrities, perhaps a certain Ladybug, she was able to ask permission from the Mayor if she could set up her own fashion show.

With a nod of his head, Marinette was thrown into a flurry of planning and organizing. There were the 6 outfits she had to design, the lighting, the music, the models, and so on. However with the help of her classmates, each problem got ticked off as she went along. The lighting (Alix and Max), the music (Nino and Luka), the models (various classmates) and everything got tackled on by various people who sincerely wanted to help her.

There were many times where Marinette felt so close to giving up her idea of throwing her own fashion show, but her friends helped her along each step of the way.

And then there was Luka. Luka with his motivational kisses in the early mornings to the awfully baked cookies in the evenings. Luka with his sweet smile and kind eyes, ready to help her when she needed.

Not to mention, it was nice to have her boyfriend model for the fashion show. It definitely didn’t have to do with the fact Marinette loved the idea of seeing him in one of her designs, looking as cute as he did. It was adorable how quickly he agreed to model one of the suits she designed. However, the grimaces he made as she poked him for the tenth time that evening probably showed his regret for making a rash decision.

“Okay, there all done.” Marinette cut off the frayings thread after she finished up her final stitches. Luka smiled at her as she stood up and stretched.

“So, do I get a reward for being poked with endless needles?”

She hmms and seemed to look to be thinking it over. “Will one kiss be enough?”

“Oh, I’d love that Mari. Just let me change out of this, first.”

“Wait, I think you look better with the suit on.”

Luka raises an eyebrow as he pauses from taking off the suit blazer.

“Was this your secret plan all along? Why, Mari, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say this was your way of trying to see me in a suit, isn’t it?“

It wasn’t her plan, but she had to admit, he looked way too pretty in the suit for her not to want to admire him more. A small smirk slowly grows on Marinette’s face as she strokes her fingers up his suit sleeves. Luka’s face slowly turns red and she couldn’t help but lean in and whisper in his ear.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?”

“Uh, I-”

Marinette quickly moves back and then kisses his sweet face. It was a quick soft kiss, but she finds Luka leaning in and kissing her back more intensely. Before he could deepen it further, she leans back and smiles up at her boyfriend.

“And that’s one kiss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the late update, i've been busy with my classes and upcoming exams, so i've been struggling to write the chapters, but i finished my first exam, so hopefully i'll be back with more regular updates from here on out! thank u again for all the kudos and comments, i really appreciate them! <3  
tumblr: miladynoire


	4. the musician across the street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 4 | first blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically a music shop/fashion boutique au so enjoy!

These days, there were only two things Marinette looked forward to. The first thing was watching her favorite fashion reality tv shows at home after closing up her boutique. The amount of times she would laugh and scream watching Project Runway for the tenth time in a row was her own way of catharsis.**  
**

The other thing she looked forward to was him.

The man who owned the music store across from her. He was certainly a stunner with the bright blue highlights in his longish dark hair, which only accentuated his bright green eyes. 

But, the thing that drawed her to him was the way he played his songs. Every morning, he would play outside his shop a few minutes before officially opening up his doors.

Whether it was for his own pleasure or to lure in customers, she didn't know. But, the songs he played, they absolutely seemed to capture her heart. Every moment he played, Marinette found herself relating to his songs, whether they were a slow soft tune or a rushed rock & roll beat. His songs eventually became the highlight of her morning. 

She found herself watching outside from her window or her apartment balcony, from habit. Watching, searching for him and his guitar. 

One particular morning, she found herself heading down to prepare a new shipment of supplies for her boutique. Finding the collection of crates in front of the shop, she gathered one by one and brought them in. However, the summer heat slowly escalated as the sun rose up the sky. Even though it was morning time, Marinette found herself sweating like as if she was running a marathon.

As she wiped her sweat off her forehead, she snuck a sniff at her sleeves, hoping she didn't smell too much like a sweat rag. However, when she looked up, she found herself looking across the street at the cute musician. 

He grasped his guitar in one hand, and waved at her with another. 

"Hot morning, right?"

"Yeah, you're hot-, I mean! It's definitely hot, I'm totally sweating. I should be getting inside, bye!" 

Marinette runs back in, but not before seeing him seemingly laugh into his hand. A feeling of embarrassment rises up in her chest. The first time Marinette has a face to face conversation with the guy, of course she has to blush like crazy. Little did she know, the guy watching her from across the street was blushing just as wildly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a sucker for shop owners au,,,,, so i had to write this and add in the blush??? soft i love  
as always, kudos and comments are always appreciated! thank u guys for ur support on this fic so far!


	5. one moment can change everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 5 | first touch   
(a meet-cute au!)

Luka held on to the bus pole as he watched the scenery go by. Watching buildings after buildings zip into nothingness, he couldn't help but wonder if this was all he was meant to do each day. Every day, it was the same routine over and over.

Wake up at 8 in the morning, eat a croissant, rush off to practice music for most of the day, go home late at night and repeat. He loved his job and playing guitar for Jagged Stone, but sometimes, he finds himself yearning for more. Sitting in his apartment alone at the end of the day especially brought out a feeling of emptiness in him

But, here he was going on the bus to his job once again and it didn't seem like his schedule would change any time soon. 

The bus screeched as it slowed down at the bus stop just before his. The doors opened up with a swoosh, and the usual bus patrons stepped through, paid their dues and walked down the aisle. He watched the usual crowd out of the corner of his eye.

The old lady with her puppy in her big pink purse. His name was Mr. Waddles. 

The guy about his age with blond hair and looked to be way too gorgeous, almost as if he should be on a city billboard. 

The tall man wearing a gray hat and looked far too fixated on the pigeons flying outside the windows.

However, as his eyes wandered through passengers, he found himself noticing an unfamiliar head of dark blue hair. She looked to be walking through the aisle, searching for an empty seat that will never come. 

She walked closer until she was right next to him, and ended up holding onto the same bus pole as he did. Her eyes flickered up and he found himself looking into bright blue eyes. 

Luka turns away, trying not to let himself get flustered over looking into a cute girl’s eyes. Internally, he screams about how this is why he needs to actually interact with people outside of his boss. You look into someone’s eyes once, and think you’re half in love.

A sudden stop of the bus jerks him out of his daydreams and finds himself watching the girl next to him falling to the floor. In a speed nearly comparable to the Flash, he catches her and holds her in his arms, almost as if they’re in a close embrace.

As the bus stills, he pulled her up. 

“Are you alright?’

“I’m fine, thank you for helping me.”

She smiles up at him, a beautiful bright dazzling smile. And in that moment, he found his life changing instantaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, i appreciate all the kudos and comments so far!!! thank u all so much!


	6. morning kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 6 | first kiss

As the sun rises outside of the apartment window, it lights up the plants in the window, and slowly spreads over the course of the bedroom. The tables on the edge of the bed, the basket of sewing supplies and the guitar in the corner, the scattered clothes on the floor, and finally, upon the sleeping couple on the bed.

The married couple were completely entangled in each other, as if they’re a knot that can’t be easily undone. Marinette had her legs wrapped around Luka’s body and snuggled further into his chest. He in turn, rested his head upon hers, and held her close to him. As the sunlight lands upon their faces, Luka’s eyes flutter open and his eyes instantly goes to his wife next to him. Watching her sleep, and breathing softly contentedly, his heart fills up with joy. A joy that he’s able to sleep next to the love of his life everyday, to be able to see her sleeping face every morning, is a blessing he’s forever grateful for.

Marinette’s eyes open and she finds herself looking into Luka’s smiling face. 

"Hi."

"Good morning."

He kisses her on her forehead and leaned in further to kiss her softly on the lips. She kisses him back and let go with a smile. The first kiss of the day was always her favorite. There would be many more kisses, the kiss he gives before she leaves for work. The absentminded kiss on her cheek when she's sewing at her desk, the kiss on her forehead when he sees her sad, the kiss on her lips again when they reunite in the evening back home together, and more.

But, the first kiss was a doorway, a beckoning of warmth and tenderness, she especially loved coming from Luka. It was a kiss for her in the morning alone, for her raw self as sleepy and messy as she looks. And that makes it all the more sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> domestic lukanette??? always makes me so soft and gooey i love them, as always, thank u for the kudos and the comments!


End file.
